Fearless Vampire Slayers
by angelsinstead
Summary: Bo Buchanan is called away to help Port Charles, New York with their vampire problem. Will Bo and Lucky Spencer be able to save Port Charles from Caleb Morley and the rest of the undead? Who helps them along the way... and who will stop at nothing to corrupt them?
1. A Friend in Need

_AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story._

_Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only._

_This story is AU. The main characters are Bo Buchanan, Lucky Spencer, and Reese Marshall. This story was written as a challenge._

**Part One: A Friend in Need**

Bo Buchanan was spending a quiet Saturday afternoon snuggling in bed with his wife Nora when a knock sounded at the door. "I wonder who could that be?" Nora said with a frown. She wasn't too eager to answer it, because she wasn't dressed for company; she had been enjoying her cuddling time with Bo.

"I dunno, honey, but I better go see who it is," Bo responded. He slipped out of bed and put on his robe. A minute later, he stood at the door expecting to see a visitor. To his surprise there was no one at the door... just a small box sitting on the doorstep.

"What could this be?" he said as he returned to the bedroom.

Nora looked at the box as Bo placed it in her hands. "No one was at the door?"

"No, just that box," he replied as he dropped his robe to the floor. "What do you think is in it?"

"Let's open it and find out," Nora said. She opened the box to find a single DVD.

"Bo, this is weird..." Nora commented. "Who... who sent this?"

Bo shrugged. "I'll pop it in the DVD player and we'll find out what it is..."

After inserting the DVD into the player, Bo crawled back into bed next to Nora. He hit "play" on the remote and a minute later, the DVD had started. As Bo cuddled with his wife, his gaze was riveted to the TV screen.

_"Bo, if you're watching this video, it means that one of two things has happened: either I'm dead... or I have been captured," came the voice of their friend John McBain as his image appeared on the screen._

"You see, Bo, Port Charles, New York has been overrun by vampires. They have captured Anna Devane, the city's police commissioner along with everyone who was employed at the police station. Right now I am single-handedly trying to hold them at bay, but I am asking for your help to defeat Caleb Morley, the King of Vampires who is also my look-alike. I have asked former police officer Lucky Spencer to come to Port Charles to aid you..."

"Ohh my God!" Nora gasped. "Do you you think this is some sort of hoax?"

"I don't know, Nora... but I keep hearing on the news about a woman from Port Charles by the name of Lucy Coe. She believes that there are actual vampires in Port Charles. Let's listen to the rest of what John has to say."

Bo hit play again as John continued speaking.

_"When you get this message, immediately come to Port Charles, but use the utmost caution. Remember, most of the city has either been captured, changed into vampires, or killed. Right outside of Port Charles is a mental health facility known as Fern Cliff Sanitarium. There's where you'll find Lucy Coe. She'll give you all the information you need to defeat the vampires. Lucky Spencer will also be on hand to help you. Together, the two of you can destroy the vampires and restore Port Charles. Remember, it's not just Port Charles at stake, but the rest of the mortal world."_

Suddenly the screen went dark and John's voice was gone. There was dead silence as Nora and Bo came to terms with what their friend had said on the video. "What are you going to do, Bo?"

"I'm going to do what I have to do," Bo answered. "I'm going to Port Charles. John needs me and so do a lot of other people, apparently."

"But Bo, I don't believe in vampires... and neither do you!"

"You're right. I don't believe in vampires," Bo stated. "But Lucy Coe does... and so do a lot of other people in Port Charles, including John. I have to go there and try to figure out what's happening. The city is in trouble."

"You have to be careful, Bo. I don't trust this Lucy. I saw in the newspaper that she staked John through the heart," Nora said as she held him close.

"I'll be careful, Red," Bo promised as he tenderly kissed her. "I'll give you a call as soon as I get to Port Charles."

Nora sighed because she knew he was stubborn and it wasn't like him to say "no" when a friend was in need. "Alright... but remember that I need you here. Our whole family needs you."

"Everything's going to be just fine," he swore as he gave her a kiss. Staring into his eyes, Nora hoped and prayed that he would return to her.


	2. Lucy, Fearless Vampire Slayer

**Part Two: Lucy, Fearless Vampire Slayer**

Bo arrived at Fern Cliff Sanitarium as per John's instructions. He was met there by Lucky Spencer who had also received a videotaped message from John. "It's good to meet you," said Lucky as he shook Bo's hand. "I don't know John McBain personally; we've never met, but his message sounded urgent, so I came at once. I have been trying to reach my family here in Port Charles since I got the videotape, but no one has returned my calls."

"John's message has me very concerned. It's not that I believe in vampires, but I think something out of the ordinary is taking place here in Port Charles. According to John, several people are either missing or dead."

"I don't believe in vampires either, but there is definitely something going on. I drove through Port Charles before coming here, and the city is like a virtual ghost town. There is no activity or people on the streets... and the police station was completely deserted," stated Lucky.

"Let's go on in and speak to Lucy Coe," Bo suggested. "Maybe she could shed some light on what happened to John."

"I hope she can help us... but I am not so sure. I saw her on the news talking her vampire mumbo-jumbo. She sounds completely insane."

Bo walked into Fern Cliff with Lucky and asked to speak to Lucy after flashing his badge. He didn't fail to notice that the receptionist and all the nurses were wearing crucifixes. He and Lucky exchanged glances as they viewed the odd behavior of the staff. When they had inquired about Lucy, the receptionist had made the sign of the cross.

Lucky choked on the unpleasant scent of garlic as he and Bo were lead to the room were Lucy was being kept in solitary confinement. Obviously the staff at the mental hospital believed Lucy's claims... or perhaps they had decided not to take any chances considering more than half of Port Charles had mysteriously disappeared.

Once they were taken into Lucy's room, Bo introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Bo Buchanan, and I am the commissioner of the Llanview Police department," he explained.

"Are you here to help me rid Port Charles of it's vampires?" Lucy asked.

"I will do what I can," Bo said as he had decided to humor her. He wasn't going to learn anything useful if Lucy felt hostile to him. He wanted to get as much information as possible from the woman who claimed to be a Vampire Slayer.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked as she looked at Lucky and frowned.

"I'm Lucky Spencer. Luke's son," Lucky stated.

"Ohhh Lucky!" said Lucy as sudden recognition struck her. "Last time I saw you, you were just a little boy!"

"What brings you back to Port Charles, Lucky?" Lucy asked him. "Have you decided to become a vampire slayer?"

"No... uhhh I... " Lucky began. "Actually I got an urgent message from John McBain."

"McBain! King of the Vampires! Spoiler of innocents! Do not trust him, Lucky. He's really the evil and powerful Caleb Morely!"

Bo shook his head. "No, John isn't a vampire. He's just a cop. And he's my friend," Bo told Lucy. "He did say however that Caleb Morely is his look-alike... and like you, John believes that Caleb is a vampire. He said Caleb has taken over Port Charles."

"Ohhh my gosh! I told ya!" Lucy gasped. "I told ya!"

"We need to fight these vampires! We need to defeat them!" Lucy cried out.

She suddenly ran over to her cot and started digging underneath her mattress. Suddenly she produced a sharp wooden stake. With a triumphant cry, she handed it over to Bo. "I am locked up in this mental ward, so I can't defeat Caleb, but you can! Take this stake and ram it DEEP into his cold, black heart. Kill the King of Vampires. Make him pay for his EVIL deeds."

Bo shook his head as he tried to dispose of the wooden stake. "I am afraid I don't know anything about vampires and I..."

"No, no! You MUST do this! All of Port Charles is at stake! I retire as the slayer and I am now giving my vampire fighting abilities over to you and Lucky," Lucy said urgently. "So go out there and give it to him good!"

"But you must be careful," she warned. "Those vampires are crafty and they will seduce you with their lust!"

Lucky couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, Lucy. Thanks for that bit of information... but where will we find them? Where can we find this so-called King of the Vampires?"

"Why at Wyndemere Castle, of course. Vampires like old, dark castles... and Helena's probably a vampire herself. She's mean enough."

"Alright, Wyndemere. Commissioner Buchanan and I will go search the place. If there are any vampires hiding out there in the darkness, we'll take care of it," Lucky promised.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Lucy asked as she looked at them with worry.

"We'll be super careful," Bo responded.

"And if should happen to find my Doc, tell him that I love him. He's been missing for weeks... and I fear the vampires have taken him..." Lucy lamented.

"We'll search Wyndemere for him, too," Lucky assured her.

As he held the stake in his hand, Bo and Lucky were escorted from Lucy's room. "So, what did you think of that?" Lucky asked Bo.

"A pure case of mental insanity. It's very sad," Bo replied.

"Yeah, I agree," Lucky said with a nod. "But are we still going to search Wyndemere?"

"Why not? We don't have any other leads."


	3. The Vampire's Lair

_Author's Note : This update didn't quite come out like I had wanted... but this was what my muse wanted I guess. Hope you like it. _

**Part Three : The Vampire's Lair**

Bo and Lucky arrived by boat at Wyndemere Castle. It was a dark with only a sliver of a moon in the midnight sky. With the fog creeping up over the shimmering water, it seemed like a scene from a horror movie. Bo was feeling uneasy as they walked up the stone path leading up to Wyndemere Castle. He was still carrying the stake Lucy has given him. He had dropped it in his pocket because he didn't believe in vampires and didn't think he'd be using it.

"I wonder if Caleb and his vampire friends are home?" Lucky joked as they approached the front door.

"There's a light on inside," Bo pointed out. "Someone's there."

"Well, I hope it's not Helena. I could live without seeing that old bag."

"That bad, huh?"

"You could only imagine," Lucky said as he knocked upon the door.

A moment later, the door opened and there stood a beautiful woman in long white almost-transparent gown. Her hair was cascade of long dark curls. Her crimson-painted lips were a sharp contrast to her extremely pale skin. "How can I help you?" she asked Bo and Lucky in a seductive voice.

"Reese?" Lucky spoke in disbelief.

"Yes?"

"You can't be Reese Marshall. She - you... died," Lucky said in confusion.

"Ohhh that," she said as she ran a light caress up and down her curvaceous body. "I didn't really die. It was all a... misunderstanding."

"How could that be a misunderstanding?"

"Someone saved me," she said as she lead Lucky and Bo into the foyer. She stood there staring at them as her skin illuminated an eerie ivory glow.

"Do I look dead to you?" she questioned.

"Well, your skin is terribly pale... and your lips..." Lucky said.

*Ohhh your lips... how I long to kiss them,* he almost said.

"What about my lips?"

"Your lipstick... It- it looks just like blood."

Reese laughed in a sexy voice. "Why have you come to Wyndemere?" she asked.

"Actually, we were sent here by Lucy Coe," Bo spoke up as he flashed his badge. "Can we have a look around?"

"Lucy Coe? The vampire slayer? Sure, you can have a look around. But what is it you are looking for?"

"Several citizens of Port Charles are missing, including John McBain and Anna Devane, the city's police commissioner."

"I assure you they aren't here," Reese said. "I live here alone... and I get very, VERY lonely."

As she said the words she gave Lucky as seductive wink. The way she gazed at him made him hard. He shifted his legs, feeling very uneasy about his reaction to the beautiful Reese. There was something about her - something almost hypnotizing. "Could I get you a drink?" she asked her guests as she walked over to the refreshment stand. "How about some red wine?"

"No, thank you," Bo replied. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to take a look around."

"I don't mind at all," Reese said as she turned all her attention onto Lucky as she handed him a glass of wine.

"So Lucky, what have you been doing during my absence? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him.

Bo disappeared down the corridor as Reese was talking to Lucky. It was his perfect opportunity to search the castle. He hoped he'd find some sort of clue which would lead him to the whereabouts of John and the others who were missing.

Reese didn't even seem to notice Bo had gone as she continued to question Lucky. "You're such a handsome stud; I bet you have a ton of women swarming all over you. Are you dating anyone, Lucky?" she asked him again.

"No, I am not dating anyone," Lucky answered. "I have a few questions of my own. Why are you at Wyndemere? What's going on, Reese? How is it you're really alive?"

"The man who saved me brought me here," Reese explained. "He saved my life... and I owe everything to him."

"Who is he?"

"Caleb Morely," Reese revealed. "I was on the verge of death, and he saved me. He's not as evil as everyone thinks he is..."

"Really?" Lucky said as he took a sip of his wine. He didn't generally drink, but he was feeling hot from Reese's presence and her explanation of how she managed to survive was more than he could deal with at that moment. Next she was going to tell him she was a vampire, and he wasn't ready for that.

"Lucky, are you okay?" she said as she ran a tender caress up and down his arm.

"Tell me how Caleb saved you," he prompted as he shivered from her icy touch.

"He made me into a vampire," Reese said matter-of-factly.

Lucky promptly dropped his glass of wine.

Meanwhile, Bo was searching Wyndmere, looking for possible clues. He entered a bedroom to discover a man tied up to the iron frame of a bed. The man had a gag around his mouth, but he was trying desperately to speak. When Bo removed the gag, the man spoke to him in frantic gasps. "You have to help me," he begged. "The vampires have taken my daughter."

"Who are you?" Bo asked he worked to untie the man.

"My name is Kevin Collins."

"You're Lucy's husband."

"Yes. How is she?"

"She's in Fern Cliff Sanitarium."

"Caleb has taken my daughter, Livvie. We have to save her."

"So you believe in vampires, too?" Bo questioned.

"Yes," Kevin said as he rose to his feet. "They are swarming this castle."

"They've been using me as feeder," Kevin said as he revealed several cuts going up and down his arms. "They took what they needed from me. That's the only reason I am still alive. They have dozens of feeders. That's why so many are missing in Port Charles."

"I don't believe in vampires," Bo said as he stared at Kevin in disbelief.

"You better start believing," Kevin said. "Because you're about to meet some."

Bo turned around to see two individuals dressed in black walk into the room. "Who are you?" Bo asked with a frown.

The beautiful brunette introduced herself as Livvie. "And this is Caleb, my love," she said as she smiled adoringly at the man.

Bo was taken aback at Caleb's resemblance to John McBain. "We finally meet," Bo said as he extended his hand to the man known as The Vampire King.

Caleb stared at Bo's hand as though it were a vicious viper. "You're the new slayer," he said to Bo. "And that means you must die."


End file.
